


Seducing

by Liliriu



Category: Dialogues - Plato
Genre: Blushing, Cute, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriu/pseuds/Liliriu
Summary: The day after the Lysis dialogue.
Relationships: lysis/hippothales





	Seducing

Hippothales would rather not get out of bed that day; he would rather fake illness, or even get actually ill, if needed. He would rather never get out of bed again, in fact, even if that meant letting every muscle of his body atrophy out of disuse. He would rather never see the sun again, as long as he would be warranted to never see Lysis’ face again, as well.

Damned Socrates.

Hippothales got out of bed, had breakfast, did his chores, and later, although mortified, joined the other boys at the palaestra. His nervousness, he found out as soon as he arrived, had been justified; many of his friends were already there, and they seemed to be engaged in animated conversation, yet turned silent the moment he approached them. His mood did not improve during the following hour, since everyone seemed to be sharing a joke which only he was left out of; they would stare at each other, alternative repressing their laughter and fully succumbing to it.

Everyone but Lysis, who was unusually silent, and had a suspicious look in his eyes. Hippothales did his best to avoid him.

~*~

“Finally,” thought Lysis.

He had been trying to talk to the older boy the whole day, but Hippothales had stubbornly avoided him. That would had been an irritating enough behavior, had not everyone recently decided to sparkle some interest in their boring lives by developing a disturbing obsession over his. Now, miraculously, he had caught Hippothales distracted. Lysis placed a hand over his shoulder, and watched him jumping and turning intensely red as their gazes met.

~*~

“Explain yourself,” he demanded, once they were out of the building and far enough from it, away from everyone’s inquisitive eyes and ears.

Hippothales was cornered. He looked around, hoping to see a hole deep enough to crawl inside. No hole, of course. He sighed. “You mean Socrates.”

“And what else would I mean?”

Hippothales shrugged. “He is our friend. He talks to us sometimes.”

“Yes, that part I got.”

“And what part did you not get?”

“He was saying… weird things.”

“Perhaps you could explain me, what was so weird about those things?”

Lysis’s cheeks turned pink. He opened his mouth to talk a couple of times, and closed it again. “I am not playing this game with you!” he announced.

Hippothales was starting to enjoy the situation. “I’m not playing any game. I am honestly asking you, what do you think was happening yesterday, with Socrates?”

Lysis paused for a moment. He then spoke again in a more quiet, careful, and somewhat dark tone. “He was teaching you.”

“Teaching me?”

Lysis smiled. His teeth were small and white, and his auburn locks seemed to attract all the sunlight around.

“He was teaching you!” he screamed in a high pitched, excited voice.

Hippothales had not expected Lysis to adopt this direct approach. He had set the trap himself, and jumped right into it. “Stop saying that!” he tried to make a movement, any movement, but Lysis caught him in his arms, restraining him.

Hippothales was bigger and stronger. He could have… could have…

Lysis slowly released his arms. He playfully pulled a dark strand of Hippothales’ hair. He whispered, “Socrates was teaching you, how to seduce me…”

He did not sound displeased.

Hippothales swallowed. He could feel the fire in his own cheeks now. “Why ask me if you already knew?”

“And why are you so tense? Relax. Close your eyes.”

Hippothales obeyed and slowly closed his eyes. The world around him consisted now of comforting red patterns; it was alright. He felt with his hands for the warm and tender body against his own. He pulled Lysis closer and kissed his hot, humid lips. He ran his fingers over the boy’s slender waist, pressing softly against the muscles hardened from exercise.

Lysis could not believe what was happening to him. This tall, beautiful boy, with broad shoulders and wild black hair was kissing him – him! And apparently, he had love him since forever! And everyone had known but him!

He pulled away from the kiss. Hippothales was smiling at him, his eyes sparkling like dark jewels.

Lysis grinned back. “You are nice. But this friend of yours, he has and interesting way to seduce – to humiliate.”

“It seems to have worked.”

Lysis pinched him. “Careful. And you know, you could have just talked. But not as much as your friend, please. So many words, he was giving me a headache.”

“He does talk a lot.”

“Let’s not talk for a while.”

“I approve.”

~*~

They were lying in the tall grass, Lysis leant over Hippothales, who lazily caressed his face and hair. They were both half drunk from the sun still hitting their faces, and sticky from sweet yellow juice, a peach tree being conveniently close by.

“Hippothales…?” asked Lysis shyly.

“Hmm…?” Hippothales traced the boy’s eyebrows with his finger.

Lysis tilted his head a bit. “This Socrates…”

“Yeah…?”

“When do you think will he come talk to us again?”

~*~END~*~


End file.
